


The One I Was Searching For

by melodicchaos



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Canon Deaf Character, Deaf Character, Fluff, Little mermaid au kinda, M/M, Sailor and Merman, dw based because I love my boys, simon please forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/melodicchaos
Summary: Otto had spent a good portion of his life on the sea. He had heard stories of merfolk, but he had never seen one in person. That was, of course, until one fateful night, when the ocean was fairly calm..Or the little mermaid au I’m surprised no one has written yet





	The One I Was Searching For

**Author's Note:**

> Simon please forgive me I gave you little mermaid and ottorg what more can you want and I asked syl and she said they were true to character 
> 
> If you have no idea what any of this means—enjoy!

The sea was fairly normal, in terms of the conditions. The waves were remotely calm, not too choppy or too serene. The sapphire reflections of the sky, speckled with constellations and the smooth curving of the moon, mirrored over the ocean in a near-perfect reflection. Nights like these were Otto’s favorites, nights when he could stare out into the stars, studying the constellations and spending hours alone on his boat. 

However, it didn’t seem to be turning out like that. The boat was anchored in the middle of the ocean - as he did most nights - and the sun was just beginning to set. It was a beautiful sunset, a variety of hues in shades of scarlet, amaranth, gold and lavender. Otto was just settling in for the night, gathering his things for dinner and sitting down at the bow of the ship. As the sun began to set, the waves began to pick up a bit more, rocking the quaint ship back and forth. It was nothing the sailor wasn’t used to, he had spent days upon weeks on this boat he called his own, and a little bit of rocky seas never scared him away before. 

Otto was getting ready to call it in for the night, packing away his dinner and preparing his bed, when an abnormally loud ‘whack!’ shook the side of the boat. Typically there weren’t any large fish around in these waters, and especially not at this time. Out of curiosity, he glanced down, spotting a glimmering dark red fin in the depths. Shrugging, he returned to his makeshift bed, getting ready to retire for the night, when the thump against the boat returned. Sure enough, there was the red fin again, circling around the boat. Cautiously, he peered over the edge, only to come face to face with two very human blue eyes. 

He stumbled backwards in shock, blinking a few times to make sure this wasn’t just his imagination playing tricks on him. He had heard stories of sailors seeing things if they had spent too long out at sea, beasts and beautiful women, and lands of treasure. However, sure enough, when he glanced back, the blue eyes were still there, accompanied by damp brunet curls. 

“Oh, hello! I didn’t mean to scare you!” the creature greeted, however Otto just shook his head. 

‘I’m sorry, but I’m deaf,’ he signed, studying the creature meticulously. ‘Who-What are you?’

The creature smiled, treading water. ‘I’m Georg. A, well, what you sailors would call a merman. I didn’t mean to scare you, honest. I just saw your boat and not many sailors anchor all the way out here and—I’m sorry.’ 

‘Otto,’ he replied. ‘So you kept hitting my boat because you were curious?’ 

‘Yeah! I wanted to make sure there were actual people in here, and sure enough..here you are! Actual people!’ Georg laughed nervously, gripping the edge of the boat with one hand. ‘What are you doing out here so far, Otto?’

‘I’m a sailor. I like to explore new areas of the ocean, and I haven’t explored this one yet,’ Otto explained. ‘It’s beautiful.’  
‘You don’t seem like a sailor to me,’ Georg observed. ‘Sorry, was that a bit harsh?’

Otto frowned, leaning on the edge of the boat. ‘What does a sailor seem like to you?’ 

‘Around here, sailors are known to be cruel and to merfolk in order kill them or show them off like a trophy. You-you aren’t going to do that, right?’ the merman pushed away from the boat slightly, staring at the sailor with frightful eyes. 

‘No, of course not! I didn’t know merfolk existed, never mind coming in contact with one,’ Otto smiled, holding out a hand to Georg. Reluctantly, the other boy took it, swimming back to the boat. 

The two spent the majority of the night conversing, talking about nothing in particular and yet everything at the same time. Otto explained to Georg why he took to a life on the sea - he never felt as though he fit in his town back home as one of the only deaf kids, however out on the ocean he felt accepted and free. Georg described to Otto his life, being the oldest of five siblings and he spent most of his time away from the chaos that was his family by writing or playing music, or exploring. 

They spent an hour or so studying the stars, pointing out the constellations above them. Georg pointed out Andromeda and Cassiopeia, describing the stories of them he had heard from his childhood. Otto showed Georg the Ursa Major, explaining to him the importance of the constellation to sailors. 

As the sun began to rise, both had to depart. Georg’s family would begin to worry where he had been all night, and Otto needed to gather more supplies. 

‘Maybe I will see you again?’ Otto asked, pulling his hand away from Georg’s. He wasn’t sure when their hands became intertwined, but there was no complaints from either side. ‘If I come back around to this area.’ 

‘That sounds good!’ Georg smiled. ‘I sure hope I will see you again.’

‘So do I,’ Otto agreed. Without a second thought, Georg leaned in and kissed Otto, resulting in a blush spreading across his cheeks, ears, and nose. The blush seemed to spread to Otto’s cheeks, turning them a bright red color. 

‘God, I’m sorry!’ Georg sighed, pulling away and swimming away before Otto could speak. 

Confused, yet pleased, Otto lifted his anchor and moved towards the shore. A few weeks later, after his travels were complete, he returned to the area where he met Georg. There was no sign of the merman, until the whack came to boat again. 

‘I came back,’ Otto smiled when Georg’s head popped up. 

Georg laughed, swimming up to the boat. ‘I know you did. I’m sorry for swimming away from you. I-I just got nervous..’

‘Just come over here, Georg,’ Otto pulled him closer, before kissing him. 

‘So..you aren’t mad?’ Georg asked. 

‘No, I’m not mad. Now, take me for a swim?’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos aren’t necessary, but are appreciated!


End file.
